


Akira x Reader Lemon: Red Light District

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Lots of Cum, NSFW, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: You're a gal who likes to visit the red light district. Nothing wrong with that. Until you see your classmate also there.





	Akira x Reader Lemon: Red Light District

You walked down an alley in the red light district. You were still a teen but you liked the beer and you liked to see hardly clothed men once in awhile. Yo put it simply. You were a perv. Today was no different, or rather it was supposed to be. Go get a drink look at the naked men then leave but today was very different. As you walked down the street to your bar that never checked for ID's you spotted a boy. A boy you went to school with. 

'Crap crap crap crap. 'Was all you thought. 'He's going to see me and think I'm some pervert. 'Well you were you just didn't need anyone knowing. 

As if by some crappy luck Akiras eyes locked on you and as you got closer you realized he looked a bit out of it he was drooling and looking at your body intensely. You felt like you needed to cover up but each time you did he found something else to stare at. 'Talk about hormones...' you thought. Finally he reached you and his gaze wandered to your cleavage. You covered up instinctively but you sort of liked being looked at by Akira.

"Hey?" You slowly waved your hands in front of his face. "Anyone in there?" He suddenly grabbed your wrist and started taking you through the crowd slowly. He led you to a motel and opened a door. He locked it behind him and made his way to the bed in the center of the room. You followed him and without you even having time to object, his shirts coming off. You bit your lip at the lovely sight of his back muscles. Once he sat down facing you he began to unbutton his pants. He pulled his twitching cock out and looked at you. You rubbed your legs together and eyed it with lust. "Ahh. You want me to?..." 

"Yes. "Was all he had to say before you walked over and got on your knees. In a daze you smiled and started sucking. He groaned and pushed your head down making you choke on his enormous length. You groaned and felt yourself being yanked up and down by your hair but it felt so fucking good. He groaned and pushed your head down as hard as he could and came in your mouth. Your eyes widened and you pulled back getting cum all over your face and chest as he finished all over you. It was like a hentai or something. Now way he could produce so much cum. You sat up and felt slimy. His jizz leaked into your bra filling it up and dripped down to your skirt. You gasped and wiped your eyes. You couldn't even process what happened because you couldn't fucking see. 

Akira had lifted you up and pressed your face down on the bed. Then you felt his huge thick cock pressed against your entrance. He didn't even try to be gentle. He just shoved the whole thing inside and started pounding away at your insides. You screamed loudly. At first at pain. Then slowly at pleasure. The sounds of the bed banging against the wall as he relentlessly fucked you. 

This guy had the stamina of a demon. You felt yourself cum on his huge dick. Your eyes rolled back and but he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Your legs started to feel tingly and you desperately needed to lie down. As if reading your mind Akira slipped you over and ripped your blouse open and yanked your bra off. You felt a bit better that the slimy things were off your chest but they were soon replaced by Akira's face. He gave rough intense thrusts like an animal in heat. He wasn't gentle but it felt so good. He bit and left hickeys everywhere his mouth went finally he felt his climax building up as his thrusts while still rough and strong became noticeably sloppier as he shot another huge load deep into your pussy. You groaned and felt yourself being filled up. Once again despite already reliving himself once, he had so much cum. It began spurting out in large thick puddles on the bed. He gave one final thrust and then collapsed next to the girl on the bed. His chest rose and fell slowly and you sat up in bed. Looking at yourself covered in cum you smelled a bit worse than how people usually smell after sex. 

You sat on the edge of the bed. You stood up slowly on wobbly almost numb legs. As soon as you did huge globs of semen slid down your legs. You shakily took a few steps towards the bathroom. Leaving a trail of semen covered footsteps as you made it to the shower. You started washing the cum out of your hair when you felt the shower curtain being ripped open. "Ah A-Akira. "You stumbled over your words. 

"I never said I was done. "His mouth dripped with drool as you looked down to the guys fully erect member. All you could think again was. 

'This guys got the stamina of a demon. '


End file.
